His Butler, Recruiter
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the Queen's watchdog. Together, he and his demon butler Sebastian are unstoppable. Still, there's no harm in receiving a little help. SebXOc. Non Mary Sue. Please give it a chance! ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1 d

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

A/N: Here's my second Kuroshitsuji story with an Oc whom I tried very hard to keep from being a Mary Sue, unlike my other story. Please read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this to see if its worth continuing.

Warning, my Oc does have powers of the supernatural as does my Oc in other story but they are not at all related. This Oc is not a witch.

Here's hoping you enjoy and like!

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, a strong minded young man, strolled the busy streets of London on a late afternoon with his faithful companion Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel was dressed in his finest extensive and elegant wardrobe, a black button down shirt and shorts underneath a beautiful long blue coat. His blue gray hair neatly combed.

His blue eyes, the right one hidden by an eye patch to keep the Faustian contract hidden, showed his pride and mettle albeit his outlook on the world remained as pessimistic as ever.

Sebastian, the tall handsome butler, followed behind his master like the good little demon he was. The expression on his face matched that of his brown eyes (disguised for the public of course), slight boredom, morale, and a bit of elation.

His neck length black hair went well with his perfect appearance albeit not as perfect as his master. Underneath his black overcoat, provided by his young lord, he wore his butler's suit consisting of black trousers, a tailcoat, and a dark vest over a white dress shirt, completed with a black tie.

Passing through the market, Ceil kept his gaze straight ahead not for once glancing at what the residents had to offer.

"It is such a beautiful day, is it not young master?" Sebastian spoke.

"I suppose" Ciel said, voice nonchalant. Sebastian only grinned.

Up ahead, causing quite the ruckus was a flock of angry men chasing what appeared to be a young man.

"Come back here brat!" one of the men clamored.

The boy panted, looking back to see the flock gaining on him. He gasped and forced himself to run faster.

He slicked his way through the crowd while the men forcefully pushed aside the pedestrians. Many looked on in utter shock and anger.

A man unloading barrels from the carriage paid little mind to the vicinity. He began to lower another tub to the ground, as his name was called. In haste, the man clumsily set it on the ground and left.

The barrel swung on its side and toppled over and rolled onto the street.

The boy turned in time to see the rolling barrel and using his agility, leaped over it.

In turn, a few men toppled over.

The boy laughed and continued his escape.

One of the pursuing men grabbed an orange from a nearby cart and flung it at the boy.

The boy grunted as the orange hit the back of his head.

He unfortunately lost his footing and fell forward, colliding with a certain Earl who fell back from the full head on force who was then caught by his quick butler.

The boy fell face first into the ground.

"Master, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned as he looked him over.

Ciel slapped his hand away and huffed as he straightened himself off. "I'm fine." He looked down toward the boy.

The boy groaned and lifted his head up to apologize, his black tweed hat slipping off to reveal shoulder length hot pink hair.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. A smirk formed on Sebastian's lips. "It's… a woman" Ciel stated.

"I'm terribly sorry" she apologized, her slight pink colored eyes showing the truth in her words.

"Over there!" a voice sounded.

The woman gasped out in horror. She jumped to her feet and ran in the opposite direction.

Sebastian held Ciel close to him as the group of men ran past them.

Ciel broke free of his butler's grasp and huffed as he regained his composure. "Sebastian, let us go" he said.

Sebastian looked away from the direction the woman had gone. "Yes, my lord" he said and followed after his master.

'Ruffians' Ciel thought bitterly.

~~~Break~~~

Ciel sighed and leaned into the soft plush seat of the carriage. What a tiresome day it had been; the town, the errands, and last but not least the little incident at the market.

He took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself. Outside the sun had begun to set. The day was almost over and Ciel was glad for that.

The carriage soon came to a stop. Ciel was home at last.

Sebastian stepped down from the handler's seat and opened the door. He held his gloved hand out for his young master who took it.

Neither of them said a word and kept a straight face as Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage.

The doors to the mansion opened.

The three loyal servants and steward stood at the foot of the stairs, eagerly awaiting their master's return.

Mey-rin was the ex assassin turned clumsy light skinned maid; sporting a blue dress, white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders, lace up knee-high boots, large thick broken spectacles, and a lacy frill over her long mahogany hair, which she had tied up.

Baldroy was the blue eyed ex American soldier turn light skinned messy blond haired chef clad in a chef's outfit of a white double breasted jacket, checkered pants and apron. In his mouth dangled a cigarette and around his neck a pair of goggles.

Finnian was the ex pale skinned green eyed messy blond hair (which he clipped back with red bobby pins) test subject turned gardener wearing a plain top and plaid pants. On his neck he wore a straw hat to hide his tattoo (from his experimental days) from view. As a result from those days he became exceptionally strong.

And last but not certainly least, the Phantomhive household steward, Tanaka. He is a highly respected elderly man with grey hair, mustache, and spectacles, wearing a black suit similar to the butler's. In his hands was a small cup of tea.

"Welcome back young master!" the three servants greeted, eyes closed and arms up in the air.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka chimed.

Ciel, with his usual frown, acknowledged them and bobbed his head once.

He glanced at Sebastian. "I'll be in my study" he said and made his way up the stairs.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes master."

Once Ciel was out of sight, Sebastian turned to the servants. "Have you finished your chores?" His unusual sweet tone had them feeling a bit uneasy.

The three chuckled nervously.

"Bardroy? Finnian? Mey-rin?" He looked to each of them, enjoying their frightened and edgy expressions.

"Uh, well, you see" Bardroy, hand rubbing the back of his head, began but trailed off looking at the ground.

Mey-rin pressed her forefingers together, avoiding the butler's eyes.

Finnian had his hands behind his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Sebastian was clearly upset. He sighed in exasperation. "I do not want to know what trouble you three have caused today" he said. He grinned eerily and tilted his head to the side. "Please, clean it up."

The three gasped in horror as they witnessed his eyes flash a fiery red.

"Y- Yes sir!" they cried and took of in separate directions.

Sebastian smirked. He then turned to Tanaka who was quietly sitting on a chair sipping his tea.

"Tanaka, you are fine as you are" he said.

"Ho ho ho" Tanaka chortled.

Sebastian then left toward the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**Hope you liked! Read and review to let me know if I should continue or not! I won't update until I get at least 4 reviews.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

_A/N: Here's my second Kuroshitsuji story with an Oc whom I tried very hard to keep from being a Mary Sue, unlike my other story. Please read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this to see if its worth continuing._

_Warning, my Oc does have powers of the supernatural as does my Oc in other story but they are not at all related. This Oc is not a witch._

_Here's hoping you enjoy and like!_

Once again dressed as a young boy, Maya wandered the dark streets of England in search of shelter. It was a cool chilly night.

She shivered underneath her thin tattered clothes consisting of light brown fall fronts trousers, a plain shirt, and preacher boots.

Her stomach growled. Nothing could be done about that. She will have to wait until morning to find something to steal.

She turned down a corner and ran into Alec, a tall, robust, pale man with unkempt onyx hair. His dark eyes glowed with malice. An eerie smile crept onto his handsome face.

"Maya, fancy meeting you here" he said.

Maya spun on her heels to walk away but was stopped as he appeared before her, blocking her path.

"Why the rush?" he questioned, his words taunting.

"Leave me be" Maya said and pushed past him.

He appeared before her once more. "Why must you hurt me so" he said feigning hurt. His eyes flashed red as he slowly stepped toward her.

In a panic, Maya flicked her hands open toward him, freezing him in place. Knowing the effect wouldn't last long (it never did on demons) she ran as fast as she could and as far away as possible.

She turned down another corner and looked back to see if she was being pursued.

She grunted as she collided with something hard and stumbled back from the force.

She shook her head to clear the stars and gasped as she set eyes on the man from the day before.

She had seen him in the market with the young boy. What was he doing out here at this hour?

He looked at her with slight amusement.

He was svelte and handsome. Maya could feel herself blush.

The feeling was soon gone as she witnessed his eyes flash red. He- he was a demon as well.

She turned to leave but gasped as she came face to face with Alec.

Alec growled and struck her across the face. She cried out in pain and stumbled aside. Alec gleamed.

Maya backed away as he stalked toward her. He stopped as he noticed the man. His smile grew. "My, my, it's been such a long time" he said.

The man smirked. "Indeed."

"Last I heard you were in a contract with some brat" Alec said.

"Yes. I am currently going by the name Sebastian" the man said. He looked toward Maya who was sitting up against the wall, shaking violently with her hands pressed to the side of her face where she had been struck.

"I see you haven't changed your ways, Alec" he said.

Alec chuckled. "What can I say, old habits die hard."

Sebastian remained indifferent. "I'm here for the girl. I believe she will make a fine addition to the Phantomhive household" he stated.

Alec scoffed and shook his head. "No can do. You see, she belongs to me. This poor flimsy girl was such easy prey. Her forlorn soul is actually quite appetizing. I took the liberty of making her mine."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I see. It all sounds very endearing, albeit there is a flaw. She cannot be yours if there is no existing contract" he said.

Alec laughed his face lucid. "In that case." He roughly grabbed Maya by the shoulders. "The only way you will have her, is if you kill me."

Maya whimpered, fear shown in her eyes.

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. "So be it" he said. He leaped into the air, pulling out several pieces of silverware from the breast pocket of his coat, and flung them.

Maya, eyes wide, gasped out in horror.

A blue light flashed and in the blink of an eye Maya had gone, disappeared.

Sebastian's eyes widened and a smile of amusement formed on his lips. He had been right all along.

Alec screamed as the silverware pierced his body.

On a nearby rooftop, the same blue light flashed and Maya reappeared. She panted, fear running through her. What had happened? Where was she?

A pain filled scream filled the night air. As quick as it had come it was gone. Time seemed to still.

A dark figure appeared behind her. Maya turned to see the man. Her eyes widened.

"Well, now that everything is taken care of" Sebastian said and held out a gloved hand for the frightened girl.

"Would you care to join me?"

Maya took a hesitant step back. Who's to say she could trust this demon?

Demons were vile creatures.

Vermin.

Scum.

Then again, he had saved her. Or had he?

Sebastian suddenly appeared before her, causing Maya to jump. He smirked and closed the distance between them, his face inches from hers.

He turned on the charm, putting on his best seductive face and making his voice low and smooth, knowing all to well it was irresistible to women. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

Maya's face reddened.

Sebastian smirked. "I'll ask you once more, would you care to join me?"

Maya looked into his crimson eyes. A jaded feeling overwhelmed her as she took his hand. What was happening? She suddenly found it difficult to stand and fell back.

Sebastian caught her with ease. "Do not fret. It is merely exhaustion overtaking you" he said his voice above a whisper.

His crimson eyes were the last thing Maya saw.

**Hope you liked! Read and review to let me know if I should continue or not!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

_A/N: Here's my second Kuroshitsuji story with an Oc whom I tried very hard to keep from being a Mary Sue, unlike my other story. Please read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this to see if its worth continuing._

_Warning, my Oc does have powers of the supernatural as does my Oc in other story but they are not at all related. This Oc is not a witch._

_Here's hoping you enjoy and like! Thank you for the reviews! They're my inspiration!_

**Maya groaned as she came to.**

**Questions flooded her mind as she took in her surroundings; the color green was everywhere.**

**Where was she? What had happened?**

**She sat up, surprised to find herself in a bed, a comfortable one at that. On her left was a nightstand, she recognized it as Chippendale.**

**She looked around, seeing that all the furniture also appeared to be made of Chippendale; the dressers, the cabinet, so on and so forth. The mahogany color went well with it all.**

**The walls were a light green color, giving off a feeling of serenity.**

**Whose bedroom was this?**

**A knock sounded and the door opened. A young boy followed by a tall man entered.**

**Maya recognized them from the market.**

**The boy stood before her. "I am the head of the Household of the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I trust you slept well?"**

**Maya nodded as she was unable to find words at the moment.**

**"Judging by your presence here in my mansion, I am assuming you accepted my butler's proposition."**

**Maya could feel the tall man's eyes burning into her, as if he were looking through her and at her soul. She shuddered and did her best to ignore the man's gaze.**

**"Proposition?" she questioned.**

** The events from the night before flashed through her mind.**

**Alec… the man… red eyes.**

**"Demon!" she cried in horror, eyes wide.**

**Ciel's eye widened as he witnessed the girl disappear in a light of blue.**

**Sebastian smirked.**

**Ciel quickly regained composure. "Find her Sebastian and bring her to my study" he ordered.**

**Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bent down on one knee. "Yes my lord."**

**Another flash of blue light and Maya appeared, finding herself on a stair well. Behind her stood a large exquisite portrait of a young attractive couple. The man bared a strong resemblance to the boy.**

**Maya stared in awe, captivated at their beauty.**

**The woman was quite beautiful. Her white skin appeared flawless as did her long blond hair and blue eyes. She sat in a chair while the man proudly stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They were dressed in exquisite clothing.**

**A sudden explosion caused her to jump.**

**A large door flew open and out came a massive black cloud of smoke followed by three people, two men and a woman, coughing up a fit. **

**"Ah, there you are" a smooth voice spoke.**

**Maya gasped and whipped around, colliding with the man's firm chest. She stuttered and stepped back.**

**Sebastian looked down to the servants. "Bardroy, Finnian, Mey-rin!" he called.**

**The coughing and now covered in soot servants stood at attention. "Yes sir!" they saluted in unison.**

**He narrowed his eyes at them. The trio shrank back in fear.**

**"Make yourselves decent and clean up whatever mess you have made. NOW!" he boomed.**

**"Y-yes sir!" they cried and scrambled about in different directions.**

**"Hopeless" Sebastian sighed. He then turned his attention back to the slightly frightened girl. "I can assure you, you are perfectly safe. You will not be harmed unless my master orders it. Now, come, my lord awaits us" he said.**

**He smiled at her, his eyes warm and inviting.**

**Maya's fear melted.**

**Sebastian then made his way up the stairs, stopping to look back at Maya.**

**He raised a perfect eyebrow up. She looked as if she were in deep thought.**

**He took a moment to look her over. Her hair, skin, and clothes, were filthy, messy. She appeared as a young boy but was far from it. Judging by her height and slender body, she was at the age and size of a young adult.**

**Clearly humans were fooled but of course, he was not.**

**He found this appealing creature rather intriguing.**

**She sighed and slowly almost hesitantly, made her way up the stairs. She stopped and looked at him with malice. "What is your name, demon?"**

**Sebastian then realized he had not properly introduced himself. He bowed. "Do forgive me. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Household of Phantomhive."**

**He looked at her and smiled once again.**

**"Well, Sebastian Michaelis, you should know that I do not trust you. I despise your kind. You demons are scum" she seethed.**

**His smile turned to a smirk. "Well, I do hope you change your mind." With that, he continued his trek to his master's quarters. His smirk grew wider. She was a very intriguing creature indeed.**

_Hope you liked! Read and review to let me know if I should continue or not!_**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

_A/N: Here's my second Kuroshitsuji story with an Oc whom I tried very hard to keep from being a Mary Sue, unlike my other story. Please read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this to see if its worth continuing._

_Warning, my Oc does have powers of the supernatural as does my Oc in other story but they are not at all related. This Oc is not a witch._

_Here's hoping you enjoy and like! Thank you for the reviews! They're my inspiration!_

"Maya Cassidy" Ciel said a small grin on his lips. He sat at his desk, watching her with vigilance.

Across from him sat Maya, arms crossed under her chest.

Every few seconds, Ciel caught her looking toward the door, fidgeting.

"If you wish to leave, you may do so. I'm sure you won't find anything as profuse as what I am offering; food and shelter. That is all you desire, is it not?" he said.

Maya looked to the ground avoiding his gaze.

Ciel smirked. "A runaway from America. No friends or family, Here neither in London nor in America. You have nothing."

"What do you want?" Maya interjected.

"Your complete loyalty to me" Ciel said. "And in return you shall live in my mansion with unlimited access to all you've ever wanted. What have you to lose?"

Maya looked at him. "How do you know so much?"

Ciel slid a manila folder across the desk toward her.

Maya took the portfolio and opened it, inside were numerous pages containing all of her information.

"Courtesy of my butler" Ciel said.

Maya closed the folder and looked up at him. "Will I be a servant?"

Ciel stood and walked toward the window. He looked out, his hands behind his back. "No. It has been decided that you will be Sebastian's subordinate" He turned to face her. "Do we have a deal?"

Maya took a deep breath. The Earl was right. What had she to lose?

"Yes, I shall serve you Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded and waved his hand in the air. "You are dismissed."

Maya nodded and left the room. She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning against it.

She scowled at the thought of working under or with that fowl demon. Since she agreed to serve Ciel, the deed was a must.

Feeling a presence, she opened her eyes to find the butler standing before her, inches away. "Gah!" she gasped.

She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart. "Must you do that?"

Sebastian chuckled. "My apologies." He straightened out and looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

Maya began to feel uneasy.

"How strange" he said, his voice shown slight curiosity.

"W-what is?" Maya questioned.

"It appears you use your teleportation power when-"

"How did you know about my powers?" Maya interjected.

The butler closed his eyes and grinned in attempts to his hide anger, succeeding.

How he hated to be interrupted.

"A butler who knows nothing of the Phantomhive households occupants isn't worth his salt."

_Hope you liked! It's shorter than the rest but I just wanted to post this up. Don't forget to review!_**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

_**A/N: Wow! 640 hits! I'm so happy! Thank you all! Enjoy!**  
><em>

After a quick tour of the mansion, provided by none other than Sebastian himself, Maya followed said butler into, what she was told was the kitchen.

Sebastian swung the double doors open, stepping aside to allow Maya inside.

Laughter could be heard.

Maya entered and gasped as a cake flew in her direction. She flicked her hands open, freezing the desert in mid air, inches from striking her.

The trio of servants gasped, mouths agape. "How did you do that?" Finny questioned. He alongside the other two, were amazed.

Sebastian took hold of the cake, his face clearly showed his anger. "Who is responsible for this?" he questioned observing each servant closely.

Each person held a nervous look.

"Mey-rin!"

Mey-rin jumped at the sound of her name.

"Y-yes Sebastian?"

"Are you responsible?"

"N-no sir! I-it was Bard!"

Bard's eyes widened in shock. "What? T-that's a bloody lie! It was Finny!" he cried, a cigarette dangling in between his lips.

Finny's eyes shed tears. "I'm so sorry Sebastian!" he cried in a shrill voice. "It's just… I was bored and I wanted to have some fun."

"That's quite enough" Sebastian interjected. "I'm going to have to punish the three of you for your childish behavior."

The trio stood in the corner pressed up against one another, quivering in fear.

"You know better than to act in this manner. The master's dessert could have been ruined."

Maya placed a hand on the butler's shoulder. He turned his attention toward her.

"Please don't harm them. They were merely attempting to brighten up their day with mirth" she said, a warm smile on her face.

Sebastian sighed, his angered and annoyed expression turning to that of amusement. "Very well. At your request I shall leave them unharmed but next time you shall take their place."

Maya nodded. "Of course."

The trio sighed in relief. "Thank you kind stranger!" they cried.

Maya smiled at them.

Finny then turned toward Sebastian. "Say Sebastian" he said. "Who is she?"

Sebastian placed the Boston crème pie (which in fact is a cake, not a pie) on the wooden table. "My apologies. This young lady is Maya Cassidy. She is our newest household member and my subordinate. I expect you three to treat her with proper kindness and respect" he said.

"Subordinate? Are you leaving Sebastian? Is she your replacement?" Mey-rin questioned.

Sebastian smiled. "But of course not. She is simply going to assist me with our young master."

"Oh" the trio said. They lined up before Maya to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mey-rin, the maid."

"I'm Finny, the gardener."

"And I'm Bard, the chef." He pointed to Tanaka who sat quietly in the corner sipping on a cup of tea. "And that's Tanaka."

Maya had not noticed him before.

"Ho ho ho" the older man chortled.

"Welcome!" the three chimed, arms up in the air.

"It's nice to meet you all" Maya said.

Finny approached her. "Say Maya, how did you do that trick earlier?" he questioned.

Maya slightly blushed. "Well… you see… uh."

Sebastian stepped in. "She is of the supernatural" he replied.

"Oh" was all Finny said, as if he were familiar with the concept.

"Enough talk. Get to work" Sebastian said. "But first, clean up this mess."

Maya looked around, noticing the kitchen for the first time. It too, like the rest of the home, was extravagant, furnished with the most exquisite equipment available. It'd be flawless had it not been for the walls and floor covered with ingredients of said desert; flour, eggs, cream, pudding, chocolate, and all other components needed.

Sebastian turned his attention to Maya. "Now, Ms. Cassidy-"

"Maya, please."

"Maya, would you care to take a bath before you settle in and perhaps a change of attire?"

Maya blushed. "Yes, please."

"Follow me if you will" Sebastian said as he led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward the washroom.

**_Hope you liked! . Don't forget to review!_  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: Wow! 750 hits! I'm so happy! *Pulls at shirt collar* Did it just get hot in here?  
><strong>

**Thank you all! Especially those who review, cyber cookies for all of you!**

**On another note, I was sick for a while so I do apologize if this chapter is a little dull. Next chapter will start with episode 1.  
><strong>

** Enjoy!**_  
><em>

Maya wrapped a towel around her small slender body and stepped from the washroom to what was now her bedroom. She appeared to be adjusting to this new life quicker than she expected.

"Oh, Sebastian" she gasped.

Sebastian stood by the bed, clothes in his hands. He bowed curtly and carefully laid out two dresses on the bed.

Maya blushed.

Sebastian kept a straight face. "Pardon the intrusion. I was merely leaving you a fresh set of clothes" he said.

Maya shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. Thank you." She eyed the two dresses. "Where are my clothes?"

"I had Mey-rin burn them. I find it unsuitable for a member of the Phantomhive household and as my subordinate, to wear such degrading attire. I hope that won't be a problem" he said.

"I suppose not. What greater way to put the past behind you, right?" she chuckled.

"Indeed" Sebastian agreed.

He picked up both dresses, one was blue with the hem of the skirt white, and the other was purple with the hem of the skirt black. "I wasn't quite sure which dress you preferred."

"The purple one is quite beautiful" Maya said.

Sebastian gave her a closed eyed grin. "Excellent choice. The elegance and grace of this ensemble is readily apparent from the full bell sleeves and yards of delicate black lace to the ruched jacket back that creates a beautiful bustled effect. The jacket buttons up with lots of dainty buttons (which were also black), a dozen to be exact. The skirt features a comfortable elastic waist and falls 40 inches to the hem."

He handed the dress to Maya.

"It's so elegant" she said. "I can't accept this."

"It is a gift from the young master."

Maya took the dress from the butler's hands and stared down at it. It was truly remarkably beautiful.

Sebastian bowed. "I shall take my leave so you may dress."

Maya stopped him as he turned to leave. The butler looked back at her with curious eyes.

"Thank you" she said.

Sebastian merely smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor am I making any profit from it. This was made entirely for entertainment purposes. **

A/N: Here's my second Kuroshitsuji story with an Oc whom I tried very hard to keep from being a Mary Sue, unlike my other story. Please read and review, I'd like to know your thoughts on this to see if its worth continuing.

**I am soooooooooooo sorry for not posting in like forever! Please don't hate me! I've just been quite busy with papers and papers for college. I've also been helping a friend write a story and I have several other stories to work. *sigh* I'm such a procrastinator. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I'll try to work on every single story as best as I can.**

Here's hoping you enjoy and like!

The next day, after a quick lesson on how to prevent pandemonium and chaos from the butler, Maya set off to watch over the servants, choosing Mey-rin first. Taking a few minutes of walking through halls and searching, she found her in library.

"Mey-rin, do be careful" Maya said. Mey-rin stood atop the ladder dusting the bookshelves in the library. She looked down and smiled at Maya, "Good day my lady!" Maya smiled warmly, "Call me Maya, and good day to you. What are you doing?"

Mey-rin reached up higher and dusted, "Oh, I am merely dusting off the shelves, yes I am. Tis what a maid does, yes it is." Maya took some books from the table and began to shelve them in alphabetical order, "Would you like some help?"

Mey-rin shook her head, "No. No. It is alright my lady. Oh!" she cried as she suddenly rocked forward and back, her arms flailing about. She quickly regained her balance. Both she and Maya sighed in relief. "Not to worry my lady" Mey-rin chuckled.

Maya resumed the shelving of the books, "I have told you, call me Maya." Mey-rin cried out once more as she lost her balance once again and took hold of the shelf. She toppled over; bringing the shelf and its contents with her. The bookshelf creaked loudly. Maya gasped, "Mey-rin!" She quickly froze the maid and the obstacles in midair. She then placed herself underneath Mey-rin, holding her arms out, and flicked her hand to only unfreeze her, leaving the books and shelf dangling in the air.

Maya grunted as Mey-rin landed on top of her, her hands accidentally unfroze the shelf and books, all of it dropping loudly behind the two. The two groaned in pain. Mey-rin gasped and jumped to her feet, "Oh Maya, I am so sorry, yes I am! It was all my fault, yes it was!" Before Maya could reply, the door swung open and in walked Sebastian whose eyes widened at the sight, "Oh my."

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin gasped as she helped Maya to her feet. Sebastian's gaze landed on the mess of book behind the two women, "What happened here?" Mey-rin sweat dropped. "Uh… well… you see" she stuttered, pressing her forefingers together.

"I-It was my fault" Mia interjected, "I accidentally knocked Mey-rin off of the ladder." She played with the ruffles of her skirt, a nervous smile on her face. Sebastian was skeptical but hid it well, keeping his expression nonchalant. "I suppose it is fortunate no one was harmed" he said, "Mey-rin, please clean up this mess." Mey-rin nodded and saluted, "Yes sir!"

Sebastian turned to Maya, "If you could please join me in the garden." He bowed his head and left the room, waiting in the corridor for Maya to follow.

A blushing Mey-rin began to pick up the mess as Maya left the room. "How are you enjoying your stay?" Sebastian questioned as he and Maya walked down the corridor. Maya smiled, "Fine thank you. This manor is so beautiful. It's really nice to have a change of scenery." She stayed quiet for a moment before continuing, "On account of what just happened, I don't think I'll be very good at this job."

Sebastian kept his eyes forward, "You will learn." Maya suddenly tripped and fell forward. She grunted as two strong hands caught her. Pink met Crimson as their eyes looked upon one another. Maya's face flushed as she suddenly realized how close the two were, their bodies touching. Sebastian set her back on her feet and removed his hands from her waist, "Are you alright?"

Maya blushed and nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you." She took a step back and ruffled out her dress. "I'm still getting used to wearing dresses. I've never had the chance to wear any." Sebastian opened the door leading to the garden, "It is alright." He motioned for Maya to pass.

Maya walked through the door, her eyes wandering. The garden was just as exquisite and beautiful. The trees were tall and broad. The flowers bloomed beautifully. Maya inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool fresh air and smell of fresh cut grass. The sun shining down felt nice on her skin. "Sebastian, why are we here?" She questioned.

She looked back toward the door only to find him gone. Her eyes wandered again, "Sebastian?" Where could he have gone? A rumbling sound caught her attention; she turned in time to see a large tree toppling over in her direction. She gasped and closed her eyes as a blue light flashed. The tree hit the ground loudly with an echoing boom.

Finny, who had been instructed by the butler to knock over the tree, looked around anxiously for Maya, "I don't see her anywhere. Do you think she's alright Sebastian?" As if from nowhere, Sebastian appeared and waited patiently. Maya reappeared, her eyes still closed. She whimpered slightly and stopped as she heard a voice.

"You may open your eyes now Maya" Sebastian spoke. Maya opened her eyes and scanned the area seeing the butler and Finny standing several feet away. Behind her was the fallen tree.

Maya glared at the demon, "Are you insane?! You could have killed me!" Finny spoke up, "Aw, don't worry Maya. Sebastian would have never let that happen." Sebastian smirks, "Indeed. I was merely testing your abilities."

Maya fumed, "Testing my abilities?!" Sebastian walked to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now, now. Calm down. You were never in any danger." He leaned in close and looked deep into her eyes. Maya attempted to protest but sighed as her anger dispersed, oddly feeling calm instead. Sebastian smirked, "That is better." He straightened out, "I have come to conclude one thing. You have no control over your teleportation power. It acts on its own when you are in danger or frightened."

Maya scoffed, "Perhaps, but it is not my fault. I don't know how they work." Sebastian nodded. "Precisely, but do not fret. I shall help you." Before Maya could respond, her attention was caught by a loud rustling noise. Her eyes landed on Finny, her mouth agape as she watched him pick up the large fallen tree as if it weighed nothing.

Sebastian leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "You see Ms. Cassidy, with a little bit of help you too can learn to control your abilities." Finny placed the tree back to stand and wiped off his hands. Maya turned her gaze away and directed it toward the butler. "You mean, Finny…" she trailed off. Sebastian nodded, "Indeed."

Finny wiped the sweat off his brow, his hand accidentally hitting the tree. A loud groan followed as the tree tipped over and began to knock several others down in a domino like method. Finny gasped, "Oh no!" His eyes widened in horror. He ran to reach the end.

Maya quickly froze the trees in mid fall and Finny in mid run. Sebastian lifted up an eyebrow a tad bit, "Impressive." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch. "It is time to resume my duties."

Maya glanced at Finny, "I'll stay and help Finny." Sebastian nodded, "As you wish. I shall take my leave." He bowed and walked away. Maya unfroze the trees and winced as they fell atop Finny. "Finny!" She lifted her dress up a few inches and ran to his side.

Maya stopped as she reached him. "Finny?" She took a step back as a rumble sounded. Finny lifted the trees and tossed them aside. He placed a hand on his head. Maya knelt down beside him, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Finny shook his head clear then smiled, "It's alright Maya. I'm fine."

Maya breathed a sigh of relief, "Good." Finny stood up and looked at the mess of fallen trees, "What am I going to do about this? Sebastian won't be happy if I just leave them there." Maya takes a moment to think, "How about chopping them into firewood?"

Finny smiled widely and brightly. "Yes! That will work perfectly!" Maya watched him with a smile as he ran off into the manor. She straightened herself out and walked back toward the manor. "It sure has been quite a wonder being here."

Ciel stood at his window, his face in a scowl, as he looked out into the garden. He watched as Finny happily chased around a small squirrel. _Fool._ Ciel thought bitterly. His gaze moved onto Maya who sat underneath a tree reading a book. Her hair was combed neatly, styled up in two buns on top of her head and bangs falling across the left side of her face. She also wore the dress he had provided for her.

There was a sudden knock at the door followed by an all too familiar voice. "Young master." A figure in black appeared at his side. Ciel kept his gaze straight ahead. "Maya seems to have adjusted well." Sebastian stated. "It would appear so" Ciel agreed. The two were silent for a moment until Ciel spoke, "How is she with her abilities?"

"From what I have seen, she has her freezing ability under control. It is her teleporting ability that seems to be the trouble." Sebastian replied his gaze fixated on Maya. Ciel frowned, "This could be troublesome." He turned to look at his butler, "I want you to keep a close eye on her." Said butler placed a gloved hand over his heart and bowed, "Yes my lord."

Maya giggled as she watched Finny chase a small squirrel around. He had been doing so for quite a while after he had finished chopping the firewood. He laughed and smiled widely. He looked so happy and innocent. He reminded her of a happy little child living without a care in the world.

He almost resembled… Maya shook her head. No, she mustn't. A sudden face of a young boy flashed in her mind. Maya frowned. Benjamin. How she missed him so. She wiped away a single tear from her eye as she thought to herself, _Mustn't think of such things Maya._ She shut her book and with one last glance toward Finny, she stood and walked away toward the kitchen.

She sniffled and wiped more tears away from her eyes as she strolled into the kitchen. "Oi!" came a sudden exclaim. Maya looked up just as a large wave of red-orange flames roared to life. She gasped and dropped down to the floor.

Bard's raucous laughter filled the room as the flames continued. He stood behind the counter, a cigarette in his mouth and a flamethrower in his hands. Maya crawled toward the counter and took cover underneath it.

"Bardroy!" A voice exclaimed. A startled Bard turned at the sound of his name, "Sebas-ow!"

Maya winced and flinched at the sounds of grunting and what sounded like blows being landed. What on earth was going on out there? The sounds suddenly stopped as the atmosphere grew eerily quiet. Maya cried out in surprise as a sudden face appeared before her.

Sebastian kept a straight face as he set eyes on the frightened girl, "Do forgive me. I did not mean to startle you." His voice was suave and soft, sending shivers down Maya's back. "Sebastian," she breathed out. The handsome butler straightened up and held his hand out, "Come out from there Maya."

Maya took his hand and crawled out from her hiding spot. Sebastian looked her over, "Are you alright?" Maya patted down the ruffles on her dress, "Yes. I'm fine." He did not seem genuinely concerned; it was out of mere chivalry that he asked, or so, that is what she assumed.

Her eyes landed on the beaten down chef who lay sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain. "Will he be alright?" She questioned, her brows furrowed in worry. Sebastian followed her gaze and shook his head in disapproval. "Do not fret. He will be fine. He has no one to blame but himself."

Bard, groaning still, sat up and rubbed his aching head, "I thought the ham would cook faster if I used a flamethrower." Sebastian looked at the cook with a scowl, "Nonsense. Clean this mess up immediately."

Bard looked around the kitchen. Half of it was covered in soot. He sighed and forced himself to his feet, "Alright, Alright." He left the kitchen, his shoulders hunched as if defeated.

Maya looked up at Sebastian, "Does this happen on a regular basis?" Sebastian sighed, "Unfortunately yes." He sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose as he pulled out his pocket watch. "It is time to make the young masters dinner." He looked around the soot covered kitchen, "I suppose it will have to wait until the kitchen is properly and thoroughly cleaned. Dinner will be late and the young master will be disappointed."

As he finished speaking, Bard entered the kitchen once again carrying two buckets of soapy water. Maya placed a hand on the butler's arm and gave a small smile, "I will help Bard. No need to be so melodramatic." She chuckled and moved to Bard's side.

The feeling of her touch lingered on Sebastian's arm as he watched her join the amateur chef.


End file.
